


Blinded By The Lights

by bugdude



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Chicken, Highschool AU, M/M, Party, dan and phil have some kind of history, dan panics a bit, i don't know what this is but i found it on my laptop, they're drunk and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdude/pseuds/bugdude
Summary: Dan can totally act straight while tipsy and playing gay chicken with his not at all crush of five years.(This is really only the beginning of a story but I currently don't have the motivation to work on it and I like this so here you go.)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blinded By The Lights

“Danny boy! I think it’s time you and Phil played.”

Dan is a feeling a bit drunk and a bit stupid and that’s probably why he thinks it’s a good idea to nod and smile when Tyler dares him and Phil to play gay chicken. It’s definitely the excuse he’ll be using later, that’s for sure. But now Phil is tugging him through the crowd, clammy fingers intertwined with his, past a blur of fairy lights and miniskirts and those red plastic cups that Dan was sure only existed in movies about American high schools. The music is loud, too loud, but at the same time so far from enough. He can feel it thrumming through his veins and his heart, a steady thump thump thump that reminds him he’s alive right now in this moment, holding Phil Lester’s hand and avoiding being trampled by rowdy jocks.

Eventually they end up on the pile of beanbags in the corner of the living room, miraculously having been left unoccupied save for some mysterious stains. It’s fine. Not like he’ll remember any of this tomorrow. PJ plops down next to them, followed closely by Chris and Troye and Tyler, all of which somehow managed not to lose sight of them in the crowd.  
It’s a bit quieter over here, which Dan appreciates, but that also means that he’s suddenly very much more aware of how he’s still holding Phil’s hand and how Phil is basically fully pressed against his body and how Phil’s breathing is slightly irregular and how much he wants this moment to last forever and also to be over immediately.

Cool.

Maybe if he squeezes his eyes shut tight enough and wishes really proper, he’ll be back in Phil’s room on his watching Buffy and sharing popcorn, trying not to react every time their arms accidentally brush. Maybe he’d stay the night again, if he asked nonchalantly enough. He’d start of on the air mattress on the floor next to the bed and then after an hour of tossing and turning and some grumbling from Phil climb up onto bed and let himself relax in a cocoon of blankets and softness and warmth in Phil. Maybe in the morning he’d let himself indulge just a bit more, keep his arm flung across Phil’s shoulders and shuffle a bit closer and go back to sleep instead of running out in blind panic and ignoring subsequent calls and text messages and notes passed in class for weeks. 

Someone pinches Dan’s arm, hard. His eyes spring open, but not fast enough to catch his attacker in the act. 

“Oi!”

“Pay attention, doofus.”

Dan groans and pushes himself up into a sitting position, dropping Phil’s hand and letting himself mourn the loss for a split second. “Alright, so how does this work again?”  
He knows, of course he does, he’s seen others play enough at various parties over the last year, but he’s desperately trying to stall. This is the closest he’s been to Phil since that night three weeks ago, and he knows it’s the closest he’ll ever be again. 

Phil laughs at him, tongue sticking out between his teeth because of course he turns even more adorable when he’s drunk. As if this wasn’t already enough torture for Dan.

“Ready?” Phil mouths and Dan nods, because what else is he supposed to do really. So now they’re leaning in and he can still sort of hear Tyler and PJ and Chris and Troye whooping and cheering but mostly he’s focusing very hard on not leaning in to fast. Or too far. Or basically displaying any signs that he isn’t just a heterosexual dudebro who can pretend to be gay with his mate for laughs.

beep


End file.
